Talk:First guardian
Weird info There is something werid with the current information about DOC S, it says he "Finds Easier to control Aradia than Vriska, until now DS hasnt contacted Aradia in anyway but when distracting her while Vriska manipul8ed Tavros. :That was the implication- He gained nothing out of crippling Tavros or haunting Vriska, and the cue ball thing was obviously not part of his plans, so it can be assumed killing Aradia was what he was after. Her death also led to the game being developed, which is part of his job. He's also probably either the "voices of the dead", shares a mutual goal with them, or is messing with them too. :Basically, he manipulates things from behind the scenes, even if that manipulation is giving someone a slight nudge in the direction he wants them to go. Makes sense why we've only seen him contact her once, he prefers less direct methods. ~Octachor n 01:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought I want to throw out there. Could Lord English be the result of the genetic code combined with the repatched up Lil Cal with the 1st Felt suit made from Kanaya...? Surely that's a thought many are having at the moment and it's possible. If the kids session is any indication then the code seems more likley to be responsible for the creation of Doc Scratch. I do think that this incarnation of Cal will be the inspiration fo the felt though in some way.BitterLime 01:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) LEtter It's stated in the section about God Cat that the letter was left by Betty Crocker. I don't think this is known, and shouldn't be placed in the article. 23:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Being how sure we are that Betty Crocker is the Condesce and that she has overthrown the Black Queen and ordered the assassinations of their dream selves I think we can be fairly certain she ordered the assassination of Jane's realself too. The Light6 00:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Pre-Scratch Alternia Why does the existence of GCat suddenly make it likely that pre-Scratch alternia had a different First Guardian? Didn't Doc Scratch explicitly say: "Once, in this very universe, you could say, Alternia was home to a peaceful race. Trollkind had never known the corrupting influence in their evolution which led them to perpetual war and violence. "That is to say, they had never known me." i.e. Hasn't it long been known that this was the case? 01:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Jade =?= First Guardian I have a question- due to her god tiering and therefore fusion with Bec, would that make Jade herself a First Guardian?FlameSynchron (talk) 20:34, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's debatable. I'd say no, she may have the powers of a first guardian, but she does not fullfil the same role. She also does not share their typical appearance 21:26, December 3, 2012 (UTC) First guardians are evil Not inherently but by the rules of the game. Scratch is the most obvious with his manipulation of the players to further his own goals. But a less obvious one would be Bec, now I know you're thinking "Bec is really nice and has protected Jade her whole life." well lets not forget his prototyping led to Bec Noir and the ruining of the pre-scratch earth session. And then there is GCat who is now under the control of the Condesce and has been known to cause trouble for the kids even before then. The2ndplayer (talk) 13:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yes Doc Scratch has a very sinister agenda, but he is also not a regular first guardian, he's been corrupted by LE and part of his entry mechanism into a universe. He is clearly evil by virtue of that and also displays some evil traits, however he's still quite approachable and willing to cooperate, although in many cases it's out of his own interest. The only exception might have been when he helped the reader, but even that could be seen as an attempt to high-jack the story. So yes, he's evil, but civil (he can loose his temper though). :Bec and Gcat on the other hand are "just" first guardians, so their agenda isn't as downright evil. It's fairly neutral to "good", protect Earth until it's ready to facilitate its ultimate purpose (seeding a Sburb session). Aside from that bec's biggest trait was devotion (stereotypical for a dog) to his family (grandpa and Jade), which unfortunately resulted in a super-powered Jack Noir. But keep in mind a lot of other factors/characters contributed to Jack's rise (most obviously characters from the top of my head are the Condesce, Dave, Gamzee, Vriska, Karkat). So no calling him evil is not appropriate imo, he's not even close to antagonist material. :GCats biggest trait seems to be aloofness and being whimsical (stereotypical of cats), he saves at least Jane twice but also seems to enjoy toying with the kids, though some of his actions might have a purpose that is not clear at first glance (like killing Jaspers). The things he did under the Condesce's influence wouldn't even count towards his actual character, but yeah you can of course count him as an antagonist similarly to how Jade and Jane are currently antagonists. But calling him evil is again not appropriate I think. - 17:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Even if Bec and GCat aren't evil in nature that doesn't mean they aren't bound to ruin sburb. Or at least pose a threat to the players. The2ndplayer (talk) 22:10, February 8, 2014 (UTC) A1 First Guardian? On this page Doc mentions "the mother of all monsters" and how she instructed the A1 players to cause the Scratch, similar to how Doc did for the B1 kids. So the first gaurdian for pre-scratch Alternia could perhaps be a female version of Doc Scratch. :he is referring to Echidna here, there is to my knowledge nothing lefts to aid our speculation as to what A1s first gaurdian was, aside from confirmation from Doc Scratch that he originates in A2, and the relationship between GCat and Bec (cat's and dogs, considered by some to be opposites) based on that alone I would be lead to speculate that A1s first gaurdian has a block head... but there is hardly enough there for me to be confident in that. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 02:49, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, the extent of our knowledge of the A1 First Guardian is just Not Doc Scratch. 04:22, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I think the same is true for caliborns universe... (err... I guess we don't even know that much, it could well be Doc Scratch!). Whohoohuwhu (talk) 05:11, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well he has Lil Cal, but he'd also need a Cue Ball seed for that to happen. Anyway, as far as we're aware, ectobiology isn't even a thing in his session, and we saw no such guardian on his planet, so I'm thinking there is none. 06:11, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::well that leads me to theorize that first guardians are meant to defend against cherubs, and in a universe where no First guardian exists cherubs thrive, they are faster than cherubs, and may be stronger than your average cherub (with the exception of their final form) but I don't have enough justification really... that's just idol speculation. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 06:39, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::"...speculate that A1s first gaurdian has a block head" ::::::Herobrine for A1 first guardian. That is all :::::::Speaking as a wiki moderator, I think Troll Minecraft from Latula's hive sounds like a Totally Plausible ectobiology component. 17:41, December 28, 2014 (UTC)